In wireless power applications, wireless power charging systems may provide the ability to charge and/or power electronic devices without physical, electrical connections, thus reducing the number of components required for operation of the electronic devices and simplifying the use of the electronic device. Such wireless power charging systems may comprise a wireless power transmitter and other transmitting circuitry configured to generate a magnetic field that may be used to wirelessly transfer power to wireless power receivers. There is a need for improved methods and apparatus for testing wireless power transmitters and systems and their ability to transfer power wirelessly to wireless power receivers.